Always Looking at You
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Kagami is always there for Kuroko.


**Pairing: Kagakuro Kagami x Kuroko**

**Rated: K (fluffy)**

**One-shot**

**Summary: Kuroko gets dumped and Kagami is there to help him back up.**

**Always Looking at You**

"I'm breaking up with you."

Kuroko looks down at his shoes.

"Why?"

"We're just not compatible. You're never here."

This remark makes Kuroko angry. He clenches his fists.

"I'm _always_ here, you just never see me."

"Well whatever the case, I can't be in this relationship anymore."

Kuroko takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Fine."

The guy leaves and Kuroko feels empty. He had thought that this guy actually liked him but he was wrong. He had never even saw Kuroko, he never seriously loved him. Why was he so blind that he couldn't see that?

Kuroko sat on his couch and stared at the wall with a bitter feeling. He didn't even notice when there was a knock at the door. He curled up into a ball and hid his face in his knees. Suddenly the door swung open and he heard familiar footsteps approaching him.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko gave him a blank expression before looking down at the floor. To anyone else Kuroko would just look indifferent, but Kagami knew better.

"Are you okay Kuroko? What's wrong?"

Kuroko finally looked up into concerned red eyes.

"I just got dumped Kagami-kun."

Kuroko tried to keep his voice his usual monotone but he wavered a bit at the end. Kagami sighed and wrapped Kuroko in a warm hug.

"It's okay, he didn't deserve you, you know?"

Kuroko smiled a little.

"Thank you."

Kagami's face flushed and he looked away. He had been one-sidedly in love with Kuroko for years now but he never had the courage to say anything. Kuroko was always with someone else. Kagami sighed as Kuroko trembled in his arms. Whenever Kuroko was dumped, Kagami was always there to help him get back on his feet. Kagami always saw Kuroko and always put his feelings before his own. Seeing Kuroko shaking and clearly upset had hurt the red-head deeply. If it were him, he would never let Kuroko feel like this. Kagami finally had enough, he didn't want to hold his feelings back any longer. Kagami knew he could make Kuroko happy, he wanted to try. Kagami tilted Kuroko's face upward and looked into his pale blue eyes.

"Kuroko… no, _Tetsuya_, I love you."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Huh?"

Kagami was looking at him and he felt completely vulnerable.

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'm always looking at you."

Kuroko's mouth is opening and closing as he tries to find words to say. But Kagami just smiles a sad smile and Kuroko's heart clenches in his chest.

"It's okay, you don't have to respond to my feelings. I just wanted to say them out loud."

Kagami ruffles Kuroko's hair before he takes his leave.

Kuroko watches the door shut and he moves to lay down on his couch. He had a lot of things to process.

The next day, Kagami walks over to Kuroko's house and knocks on the door. Kuroko opens the door and looks up at the taller male and blushes when he remembers yesterday's events. Kagami notices Kuroko's uneasiness despite his blank expression and is quick to undo the awkwardness.

"Do you want to go play basketball at the park?"

Kuroko felt a little better since Kagami was acting normal and so he agreed. It would be weirder to decline wouldn't it?

They played until they were so tired that they could barely stand. They ended up laying down on the outdoor court side by side. Kuroko noticed Kagami grinning widely looking up at the sky. The sun was setting and it made Kagami's face look particularly breathtaking. Kuroko didn't realize that he was staring until Kagami turned on his side to face him.

"Do I have something on my face? Or am I just that good looking?"

Kagami laughed. Kuroko blinked and then looked up at the sky once more.

"Kagami-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

Kuroko took a deep breath.

"Why do you always see me when nobody else can?"

Kagami scoffed and answered bluntly and honestly.

"I told you already, because I love you. I'm always looking at you. How could I lose sight of someone I'm always looking at?"

Kuroko blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. His words were comforting though, he felt like he had been saved.

They didn't say much after that, however, Kuroko felt happier than he had in a long time.

Weeks went by and everyday Kagami made sure that Kuroko knew that he loved him. Lingering touches, intimate gazes, honest words, and the occasional hug that made Kuroko's face heat up and his heart start beating faster. He was slowly but surely falling in love with Kagami Taiga.

One day while they were hanging out at Kuroko's house, Kagami fell asleep on his couch while they were watching a movie. Kuroko used the time to look at Kagami properly. Kuroko admired Kagami's strength, he was always trying his hardest, even now he was trying so hard to gain Kuroko's affection. It was one of Kuroko's favorite things about him. He was an idiot but he was honest and sincere, Kuroko knew that every word Kagami had ever said to him was the truth. Kuroko's eyes lingered on his mouth, the mouth that had told him what seemed like a million times that he loved him. Kuroko inched closer to the sleeping giant and caressed his face with his fingertips. How could he not love this person? He gave him everything he needed and more. He saw him when he was invisible, he gave him love without asking for anything in return. Kuroko was filled with immense happiness, wasn't it about time that he returned the feelings that were so selflessly given to him?

Kuroko leaned into Kagami's body and closed his eyes as he gently swept his lips over Kagami's. Everything in his body was overflowing with an emotion that can only be called love. When he pulled away he was surprised to find intense red eyes staring back at him.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko gave a small smile.

"Kagami-kun, I love you."

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise before his entire face lit up like the sun. Kagami pulled Kuroko's body to him in a crushing embrace grinning from ear to ear.

"Kuroko… I love you. I love you, I love you,_ I love you_."

Kuroko's face was flushed and his heart was soaring, and it was the best feeling in the entire world. And Kagami was suddenly picking him up and twirling him around the room. When Kagami finally put him down he cupped Kuroko's cheeks in his large hands and kissed him. Kagami's kiss wasn't as gentle as Kuroko's, it was intense. The kiss was warm and built from all of Kagami's pent up emotions, it was seeking and giving laced with love. It was intoxicating and overwhelming but it was wonderful to Kuroko in every way.

When Kagami pulled away Kuroko rested his ear against Kagami's chest. He could hear the fluttering of Kagami's heart which matched his own. Kuroko closed his eyes and sighed in content. _So this is love._

THE END

**Kimiko-chan: This is my first Kagakuro fanfic! It was so much fun to write xD I love their dynamic so much! This fic actually ended up being pretty long, but hopefully it was still pretty good no? Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Ja ne! 3**


End file.
